The experiment
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Oliver needs Chloes help with an experiment...totally scientific, or is it?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know I am still writing another story but this popped into my head and I had to write it! Its based on the Kiss between Clark and Lois and how Oliver deals. Its confusing youll have to read, im not sure if its a one shot or not, it depends on how people review.

Disclaimer, I dont own smallvill or any characters.

Chloe waited while the elevator made its way up to Oliver's apartment. She had been home reading a good book when Oliver called her and asked her to come over. It wasn't that strange for her to receive a call from our friendly billioniare and superhero. It had been a couple weeks since she learned Oliver was the Green Arrow and since then she had been helping with little side jobs. So when he called she just suspected he needed more help with the latest crusade but man had she been wrong.

"Oliver?" She called as she entered the apartment. "You sounded like it was urgent on the phone so I came here as fast as I could."

Oliver emerged from his bathroom wearing only black stretch pants and no shirt. He was towel drying his hair. Obviously he had just finished having a shower.

Ollie smiled, "Hey Watchtower, yeah I actually needed your help with a little experiment."

Chloe was a little disappointed. She had hoped he needed help with a mission. She loved helping Clark, but somehow he never seemed to appriate her work. Oliver on the other hand always thanked her. Made her feel needed, and wanted. Something Clark didn't always do. "An experiment? What kind? I thought you needed help with a mission or something like that. If its an experiment why didn't you call Lois? Wait is it dangerous?" Ollie loved when she got that gleam in her eye. The one she always got when she was excited or curious. He liked a lot of things about Chloe. That's why he choose her to help him with his little experiment.

"I want you to kiss me." Chloe nearly choked when she heard his words. Did she hear him right? He wanted her to kiss him?

"What!?" She stuttered on her words. "Y-you cant be serious?"

Oliver smirked and took a step towards her, "I have never been more serious in my life Watchtower. I, want you to kiss me. Purely scientific I swear."

Chloe takes a step back. "How is me kissing you scientific? And what about Lois? Why cant she kiss you?"

Ollie looks her up and down before answering. Sure he could have chosen someone else, but still, Chloe was perfect for this little experiment. Plus she had a nice body and that didn't hurt things one bit. "Well Chloe, ever since Lois kissed Clark when he was dressed as Green Arrow it has been bugging me. I know she told you he was a better kisser. And you have kissed Clark before, so I thought you could kiss me. Compare us. So will you kiss me, even if its just to help my ego?"

Chloe wasn't sure she could do this. She had been crushing on Oliver for weeks, and she wasn't sure she could handle kissing him, and not being with him. Knowing he belonged to Lois. "Ollie, I'm not so sure that is a good idea…"

Oliver looks at her with his blue eyes, "Why not? We are two adults. Its just a kiss. One little kiss, what harm could it do?"

_It could break my heart._ Chloe thought. But one look in his eyes and she couldn't resist. "Fine one kiss, but purely for science." _yeah, keep telling yourself that Chlo. No way your kissing him because your attracted to him. _

Ollie grins, "Ok." And without warning he grabs her in his arms, his lips crushing down on hers. He shivers when she moans, her lips parting slightly to give his tongue access to her sweet mouth. His hands wrap around her waist pulling her close. Her body fit so well to his.

Chloe pulled away when she heard the elevator stop. They pulled apart reluctantly right when Lois walked in.

"Hey Chlo, didn't know you would be here."

Luckily Oliver answered for her. "Chloe was just here for a interview for the Planet, but I told her we have plans tonight, and we can finish another time. Right Chloe?"

Chloe nods, "Yeah sure anytime." She turns to leave.

"Oh and Chloe, thanks again, Ill call you." One look into his eyes and she knew that this was far from over.


	2. Unexpected Rescues

It had been exactly twelve hours since the kiss had occurred between Chloe and Oliver, and Oliver couldn't get the kiss or Chloe out of his mind. He had spent the evening with Lois, doing all he could to get Chloe out of his thoughts. But everything he did failed.

Every time he looked at her, he would see Chloe. When would caress Lois's brown hair he would picture Chloe's blonde locks. Lois's dark brown eyes, would melt into the soft green ones of Chloe. Eventually Oliver had to come up with some reasons as to why she had to leave.

Since she had left, Oliver tried sleeping, but sleep eluded him. So now he was prowling the streets as his alter ego, Green Arrow. He found himself in front of The Daily Planet, wondering if Chloe was still working on a project. _Wont hurt to take a look._ Oliver thought to himself.

Oliver entered the building and heard a scream. _Chloe!!_ He rushed up the stairs, and found Chloe on the ground, wrestling to free herself from the grasp of a thug.

The thug was yelling at her, and he slapped her hard. "Shut up! This would be so much easier if you would just stop struggling!"

Oliver saw red. He couldn't believe that some thug would put there hands on Chloe, _his _Chloe. He grabbed the goon by the shoulders and pulled him off Chloe. He threw the guy into the far wall. "Haven't you learned any manners?" His voice was distorted and muffled.

The guy stood up shakily, "Look, I don't want no trouble. I was just hired to do a job."

Green Arrow slammed him into the wall hard. "Who sent you?"

"He will kill me if I tell!" The guy actually looked scared.

Oliver punches the guy in his face. "Who sent you? You don't tell me and I'll make sure that you are begging for death!"

The guy stutters, "L-Lex Luthor…"

Oliver tossed the guy to floor. "Get out of here, and if you come near her again, ill put an arrow threw your heart." The guy scrambled up and left as fast as his legs would carry him.

Ollie leaned down to caress and unconscious Chloe's cheek. She had a bruise appearing on her left cheek, and her eye was swollen shut.

Oliver held her in his arms. "I should have been watching you better Chloe. Its all my fault Watchtower." He cant seem to fight the urge to kiss her. He leans down and his lips gently touch hers.

After he pulled away Chloe mumbled, "Ollie.." _She is thinking of me? Well well Ms. Sullivan, I think we have both been a bit dishonest with each other. We will deal with that later, first I must get you to a hospital._

Green Arrow picks her up in his arms and heads to the hospital.


	3. Conversations with Lana

Chloe sat up in the hospital bed. She had been there two days and was ready to go home. But the doctors told her one more day of bed rest was needed. Plus they wanted to keep an eye on her.

Her room was filled with white lilacs, courtesy of one Oliver Queen. He came to visit her everyday, and stayed for hours. She knew he felt guilty about what happened to her at the Planet, and she has tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he didn't listen.

Chloe was lost in thought when there was a soft knock on her door. She looks up and sees Lana, she smiles and beckons her in. "Hey Lana, I didn't think you would come."

Lana kind of shrugs, "I've been meaning to come but Lex wanted to come to and he has been busy. He is in the gift shop right now buying you a gift."

_A gift for trying to kill me? What a Luthor kind of thing to do. _Chloe puts on a fake smile. "That's so sweet of him."

Lana smiles in thought of her boyfriend and what she thought was his sweet behavior. "Yeah, Lex has been worried about you. When Lois told me you were attacked Lex started gathering his resources to find out who did this and why. Have the cops gotten any leads?"

Before Chloe can answer Lex walks in holding a white teddy bear and a boquet of pink roses. He hands them to Chloe. "I thought these would make you feel better."

Chloe takes them, even though every urge in her beckons her to throw them in the garbage and to spit in Lex's face. But she fought that urge because Lana was her friend and she didn't want to hurt her. "Thanks Lex. Very thoughtful." _From the guy who wanted you dead no less._

"No problem Chloe. Any friend of Lana is a friend of mine. So I heard the end of your conversation. Did the police ever catch that guy?"

"No Lex, they didn't. But," she smirks, knowing the next comment would bug the hell out of Lex. "the Green Arrow did a good job of pummeling the guy, so I don't think he will be bothering me again. And I am sure we will find out who he was working for soon enough."

Chloe had to give Lex credit, he didn't flinch or give away anything in his facial features. "Well I have my men looking into it Chloe, and you don't have to worry, we will find out who did this. I promise you that."

Chloe answered in a clipped tone, "Thanks Lex, and don't worry I am sure Green Arrow will catch him soon enough. And both him, and whoever hired him will pay dearly. That Lex, I promise you."

Lex turned to Lana, "I'll be in the car." He turned to Chloe, "Get well soon Chloe, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

After he leaves Chloe sighs, "Well Lana I am kind of tired, and I need rest so.."

Lana interrupts, "Chloe, what's wrong? Something is on your mind I can tell. Wanna talk about it?"

Chloe takes a deep breath then releases it. "Have you ever had feelings for someone who was already in a relationship?"

Lana looks kind of jelous, "Clark has a new girlfriend?"

Chloe laughs, "No, no this isn't about Clark, its about someone else." Chloes thoughts drift to Oliver.

Lana lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh, well who is it about then? That guy Jimmy? I know he has a new girlfriend, I met her at the Talon."

Chloe shakes her head, "No its not Jimmy. I know he has a new girl and I am happy for him. As for who this is about I cant say."

Lana sits at the edge of the bed and takes Chloe's hand. "I cant tell you what to do, but all I can do is tell you to follow your heart."

Chloe looks at Lana with questions in her eyes. "Even if it hurts someone you care about?"

Lana takes a moment to think. "Well, look Chloe, as you know a lot of people are not happy with the fact that I am with Lex. I hurt a lot of people," Both girls think of Clark. "But I had to follow my heart and it led me to Lex. My prince." She gets up and turns to leave, "Don't be afraid to follow your heart Chloe, it always knows what is best, even if your brain doesn't agree at first."

After Lana left, Chloe let out a sigh, "Yeah Lana, Lex is a right piece of work." She thinks of Oliver. "And what am I to do about you Mr. Queen?"

"Talking out loud to yourself? Never a good sign." Chloe looks up into the smiling face of Oliver Queen.


	4. Conversations with Oliver

**A/N: This is for all those Loverly people who reviewed! Keep reviewing and you will be sure to get more. I love your reviews, it makes me smile and makes me feel good when I have nothing to feel good about. Please dont stop reviewing!**

_Does he always have to look so darn good? _"Hey Ollie," She looks at the clock which read 6:15 P.M. "Your early, I didn't expect you around for another fifteen minutes."

Oliver sits at the edge of her bed. "Well what can I say? I wanted to check up on my favorite girl." He smirks in a way that is uniquely Oliver Queen.

_If only I really were your favorite girl Ollie, if only you were visiting for any reason besides the fact that you feel guilty about what happened to me. _"I thought Lois was your favorite girl?"

_Oh Chloe, if only you knew. If only you knew that I think I am in love, and not with my girlfriend, but her cousin. _"Lois is my second favorite girl, you're my number one Watchtower."

_Oh Ollie if only it were true. It breaks my heart because I know your lying to me. _Chloe smiles, "Don't let Lois hear you talking like that."

Oliver goes to reply, but he sees the teddy bear and flowers. "Secret admirer?" He cant help but feel jelous at the thought that another man is sending flowers to his Chloe.

Chloe scoffs, "Puh-lease! Lex and Lana came to visit and Lex gave them to me. Got any sharp arrows on you? No?" She raises her eye brow and picks up a dirty butter knife left over from her dinner. The nurse had yet to clean up. "This will have to do." Oliver looks at her questioningly before she suddenly and brutally stabbed the bear in the heart, before she threw it in the trash. Then she proceeded to chop off all the tops of the roses before they joined the bear in the trash. She smiles, "Ahh much better."

Oliver chuckles, "Remind me never to piss you off Side-Kick."

Chloe grins, "Don't worry Oliver, all my hate is for Lex."

Oliver cant help but laugh. "So are you admitting that you hate Lex but love me?" He licks his lips. He loved these verbal spars he had with her.

"You only wish I loved you Queen. Remember your boyish good looks and charming personality do nothing for me." _Oh Chlo, you are such a liar!!_

_You have No idea Chloe. But you will be mine. I'll stake all my archery skills on it. _"Come on Sullivan, admit it. You want me."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Oh yes Ollie, you guessed my darkest secret. I want you, I need you, I cant live without you. Take me Ollie, take me now!" She bursts out laughing, which causes Oliver to laugh aswell.

"You know it baby." They both smile, but then Oliver grows serious. "Chloe, we need to talk."

Chloe grows nervous, "Look if it this is about the attack at the Planet, I have already told you that there was nothing you could have done, you didn't know what Lex was planning, Ollie you saved my life."

Oliver takes her hand. "Its not about that, but we will talk about that later. What I wanted to say was, I'm breaking it off with Lois."

Chloe gasps, she never wanted Lois hurt, but she couldn't help but feel happy that he was breaking up with Lois. But she also felt guilty, what if she caused it? "What?! Why?!"

Oliver looks down before looking her in the eyes. "I cant be with her when I like someone else. Well like isn't a strong enough word. I think I am in love with someone else. I don't want to hurt her but wont I hurt her more if I continue a relationship were I feel nothing?"

Chloe nods in agreement. "I can understand that. So do I know the girl?"

"You could say that." He leans down to kiss he but pulls back. "By the way you never told me who was a better kisser. Myself or Clark?"

Chloe decides to mess with Oliver. "Oh there was no comparing, Clark," She cant hold in her laughter when she sees Ollie's shocked expression, "Clark is no comparision to you Ollie. He's not even in the same league."

"Just what I wanted to hear. Now let me reward you." He leans down.

Chloe licks her lips in anticipation. "Oh a reward, I love rewards."

He speaks as his lips descend closer to hers. "Then you'll love this one." He lips meet hers.

--

Meanwhile at the Luthor Mansion, Lex and Lana are in a passionate embrace. "Do you think she suspected anything?" Lex asks.

Lana grins, "Chloe doesn't have a clue. And soon she will be in 33.1, just like the rest of those freaks. She, and everyone else in Smallville will get what they deserve."

Lex smiles at Lana, not believing that he found a woman who could be as ruthless as he could be. He loved her more and more all the time. This, this was going to be fun.


	5. New loves, and Bullets

Chloe had been home for about three weeks. She and Oliver had been, 'official' for about two weeks and three days. She had expected Lois to take things hard, but she didn't, in fact she was relieved. Chloe remembered every detail of that day. It was four days after she was released from the hospital.

_Ollie took Chloe's hand and spun her into his arms. He kissed her softly on her still bruised lips. "Watchtower you have nothing to be nervous about. I already ended it with her. Tonight is just, letting her know we are together."_

_Chloe raises her eyebrow at Oliver. "You really don't know Lois that well. I mean, sure she acted like she was fine with it, but inside I know she was hurt."_

_Oliver pulls Chloe close to his chest, holding her tight. "Chlo, if Lois says she is fine, Lo is fine. She says what she means, and what she feels, not matter how it will effect people."_

_Chloe nods in agreement, even though she hated loosing verbal battles with Ollie. "Your right your right."_

_Ollie grabs her ass, "I know I'm right. So what do I get for my reward?"_

_Chloe kisses him gently. "I'll reward you later, but I don't want Lois to find us like this."_

_Oliver pulled away reluctantly. "Fine Watchtower. You owe me."_

_Lois and Clark arrive right then, stepping out of the elevator. "What and why does my cousin owe you?"_

_Chloe laughs nervously, "Actually Lo, that's why we wanted to talk to you and Clark, we-" She stops mid sentence, "Wait, why are you and Clark holding hands? And why are you grinning like idiots?"_

_This time Lois grins nervously, "Well Chlo, Clark and I have some interesting news-" She looks to Clark for help._

_Clark looks at her, "What do you want me to say?"_

_Before Lois can reply it all clicks for Chloe. "You and Clark? You and Clark? What? When? How? Why? When? WHAT alternate reality are we in?"_

_Clark looks at Chloe, "Chloe its not like that really. Lois and I, we both-"_

_Oliver raises an eyebrow. "Are what on drugs?"_

_Lois got defensive. "What are you now Queen, jelous ex?"_

_Ollie stares at her, "Hardly, I ended it remember? Besides I got a woman."_

_At first Lois completely dismisses his, I got a woman, line. "So why is it so hard to see me and Clark?"_

_Chloe answers this time. "Because you hate each other maybe that's why! How did this happen?"_

_Clark steps in, "Well we were arguing and then we kissed."_

"_You were fighting then kissed?" Chloe and Oliver said at once._

_Ollie continues, "What you slapped each other with your lips?"_

_He and Chloe both look at Lois and Clark for the answer._

_They shrug, "Well ya, kind of." Lois continues, "And we don't hate each other, it was just a cover for our true feelings."_

_Chloe wants to gag, "True feelings??" Oliver agrees, "True feelings? What distain? Loathing?"_

_Clark says, "Lo-like, lots and lots of like."_

_Lois states, "Passion, lust and good kissing." She gives Chloe a look, "You've kissed Clark, so you KNOW what I'm talking about."_

_Chloe disagrees, "Yeah but Clark kisses don't compare to Ollie kisses."_

_Ollie smirks, "You like my kisses? And you kissed Clark?"_

_Chloe looks guilty, "That was way before I met you. And I way than more like your kisses, I love your kisses."_

_Oliver looks jelous. "You liked farm boys kisses?"_

_Lois is completely confused, "Wait you kissed Ollie? Ollie why do you care if she kissed him, you have a new girl-" She turns Pale, "OMG! You and Chloe??"_

_Clark looks just as shocked, "You and Oliver!"_

_Chloe and Ollie grasp hands and turn to the other two. "Surprise?"_

After everything had been explained everyone was ok with it. It was weird for a few days for every one, but they were all ok now.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Ollie who was sitting on the couch next to Clark and Lois playing Xbox 360.

"You kicking ass yet?"

Ollie smirks and looks up kissing her. "As always." He goes to say something when the window shatters and three men jump in. One goes for Oliver, the other two go for Lois, and Clark and Ollie.

Lois is wrestling one on the floor, and Oliver took care of one, he went to help Chloe when a gun when off. Clark pushed Chloe out of the way, but wasn't fast enough stop Oliver from getting hit.

Chloe rushes to his side. "Oliver!"

Blood pours from a wound in his stomach.

TBC

AN**: I had to write a cliff hanger, and I got bad news today so I wrote a sad ending, don't worry it will get better. Sorry if it sucks, I had a horrible day and just had to vent. Look for a new story by me coming out tonight as well.**


	6. Awakenings

**An: Sorry it took so long to update, Im having surgery Wednseday so while I am reccuperating Ill be sure to update some more. And my other stories, but I know you wanted to know what happened next so here ya go.**

Chloe sat vigil at Oliver's bed side. She had not left his side for the last three days. The doctors had operated and extracted the bullet, which hadn't hit any of his organs, so that was a good sign. But he had lost a lot of blood, and the fact he wasn't awake after three days, was definitely not a good sign.

The members of the JLA would take turns sitting with her. They had given up trying to get her to go home. She refused to leave, she barely ate, and Lois had to force her to go for a walk once in a while.

Chloe couldn't help but caress Oliver's cheek as she stared into his unconscious features. She took his hand in her, and just started talking. She knew that somewhere deep down Ollie could hear her. And she needed to say this. "Oliver, you have to wake up, I cant loose you. I just found you Ollie, and I, I don't know what I would do if you left me. I'm not Lois, I am not strong like she is. I'm not like Clark, who can handle anything. I just Oliver you don't know what you mean me to me, if you die, you may as well take me with you. Cause I'll be dead inside." A tear falls down her cheek, "Don't you dare leave me now Queen, please please wake up." Her voice is filled with desperation, and her head his lying on his chest.

Chloe nearly jumps out of her skin when she feels fingers caress her hair. And a voice she thought she would never hear again. "Hey, why is a pretty girl like you crying?"

Chloe looks into Oliver's face, even shot he had that annoyingly charming grin on his face. "Oliver!" She rains kisses all over his face. "I thought I had lost you. Don't you ever do that to me again Oliver Queen!" She punched him in the arm playfully.

Oliver grabs his arm in mock pain. "Owe! Hey be gentle, I took a bullet to the gut. Chloe," He wipes the tears from her eye, "Don't cry sweetheart. I'm going to be ok. You cant keep the Green Arrow down for long. I have to get up and going again, before people connect my getting shot, and the disapearance of the Green Arrow."

Chloe smiles, "Don't worry we handled that. Clark as been dressing as Green Arrow and protecting Metropolis, although he isn't very good with a bow and arrow. You'll know what I mean when you go home and see the hole in the wall."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Trust Clark to destroy my home. Atleast you were there to make sure it stayed together in basically one piece." He grins at her seductively, "Now come over here and give me some loving."

Chloe shakes her head chuckling, "Oliver you just woke up! I don't think your ready for a romp."

Ollie pouts, "But Chlo, exercise will help me heal faster. And what better exercise?"

Chloe leans over to kiss him, but he grabs her waist and pulls her on top of him. His tongue searches her mouth, craving what he had missed for three days. His hands roamed her back, and threaded threw her hair. He deepened the kiss, but was disappointed when she pulled back, he quickly realized it was because they had company. And that company was Clark Kent, and Lois Lane.

"Why is it, you two always seem to arrive at the most of inopportune times?" He sighed as Chloe climbed off his lap.

Lois smirks, "Good to see getting shot didn't stop your bubbly personality from shinning threw."

Clark laughs at his girlfriend, "Good to see you up and awake Oliver. We were worried. Especially Chloe, she wouldn't leave your side."

Oliver turns to her, "You were here the whole time?" She laughs as she blushes, "I knew there was a reason I loved you…" The whole room goes silent.

Chloe speaks first, breaking the silence. "And I thought you loved my sparkling personality."


	7. The truth and Unwanted visitors

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to post. I had to go to Boston but on the way I wrote you guys a chapter. It isn't much but I hope you guys like it. Please review and I promise to post more. I may write some chapters for my other stories depending on how I feel. We will have to see. Anyways I hope you like the chapter!!**

Everyone in the hospital room was silent. Oliver silently cursed himself. He couldn't believe that he had told Chloe he loved her. Not that it wasn't true, it was just that this was not the way he planned to reveal his feelings to her.

Lois who was looking very uncomfortable spoke up, "I want coffee. Does anyone else want coffee?"

Clark looks at her strangely, "Lois, I don't think now is the time for-OWW!" He was elbowed in the ribs by Lois, and he finally got the hint. "Oh yeah, coffee sounds great Lois! Chloe, Oliver do you want anything?"

Chloe raises her eyebrows at Clark, "Sure, Ill take a double Latte if you don't mind. And no coffee for Ollie, he is recovering." She laughs at the pout Oliver gives her. "Fine, get him his usual, decaf with two sugars and two creams." She laughs at Ollie's silly grin. She knew that she could never deny Oliver anything, even when he was in a hospital bed he was still in control.

Both Chloe and Oliver watch as Lois and Clark leave. "Well that was Lois' so not subtle way of leaving us to talk." Chloe states.

Oliver looks at Chloe, nervously. He mentally shook himself, he was Oliver Queen! Billionaire! He could make grown men shake in there boots with one look! Now here he was nervous, in front of a woman no less. Oliver was never nervous in front of women. He was cool, confident, cocky, always in control. But when he was with Chloe it was different. She had a certain way of looking at him that could make him feel like she was looking into his soul, and that made Oliver Queen very nervous.

Oliver goes to speak but Chloe interrupts him with a flurry of words. "Look Ollie, don't worry about what you said. I know you only said it in the heat of the moment and didn't mean it. And that's ok, I mean its not like I was expecting you to express your undying love to me or anything. You just recently broke up with Lois, and we just got together, so there is no reason for me to think you would mean what you said." Chloe looks down at her feet, blushing a deep scarlet.

Oliver raises an eyebrow at her. She hadn't taken one breath during the entire speech she had made. "I meant what I said Chloe. I do love you."

Chloe still looking down, starts her babble again, "See we agree it was in the heat of the moment and-" She stops looking up. "Wait what did you say?"

Ollie smirks at her and shakes his head. "I said, that I, Oliver Jonas Queen, am deeply, madly, and hopelessly in love with you, Chloe Anne Sullivan."

A smile appears on her face and she leans down to hug him. "I love you to Ollie."

They were about to kiss when they were interrupted, not by Clark and Lois but by one Lex Luthor.

Lex walks into the room. "Good to see you awake Mr. Queen. You had a lot of people worried."

Oliver glares at Lex, "Lex I'm touched, I didn't know that you cared."

Lex's face is stoic as usually. "Well we wouldn't the owner of Queen Industries injured, or worse dead now would we?"

Distain fills Oliver's voice. "What do you want Lex?"

Lex sits in a chair across the room. "Cant I just check on a former Excelsior comrade?"

Oliver bites the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to see Lex Luthor at the moment and was in no mood for mind games with the bald billionaire.

"Lex, we both know that's not why you came. Now what do you want?"

Lex stands, "If you must know, I came because of Lana. Lana is Chloe's best friend and you are Chloe's new beau. So I thought I would make sure you were not going to die, and to see if Chloe needed anything." Chloe feels uncomfortable at the way Lex is starring at her. Its like he is looking threw her. He was looking at her like she was a wounded animal and he was a hungry preditor. It made Chloe feel very uncomfortable, as did his next words, which left a very clear meaning. "I wanted to make sure that all Chloe's needs," The way he said the word like it was sexual innuendo made Chloe cover her chest with her arms, "were taken care of, while you were other wise occupied."

Oliver sits up, rage filling him at Luthor's remark. He pulled Chloe close to him, his arm around her waist. "She if fine Lex. And any needs that Chloe has, I can assure I can handle them."

Lex turns to leave, but looks at Chloe one last time. "Chloe if you need anything, don't hesitate to come to the Mansion. I will help in any way I can. Get well soon Oliver." He walks out, and Chloe shivers, huddling herself closer to Ollie.

"What a creep." Chloe's voice is shaky. Ollie can tell she is scared.

"Chloe, I will never let him hurt you or touch you in anyway, I swear on my parents grave that Lex Luthor will never touch you."

Chloe squeezes his hand and kisses him lightly just as Clark and Lois walk back in. "Was that Lex?" Clark asked with curiosity and anger.

Chloe nodded, still shaken by what Lex had said. "Yeah it was."

Clark notices Chloe is shaking, he walks to her. "Chloe what did he do to you? Your shaking."

Oliver looks to Clark, "Its ok Clark Ill handle Luthor."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys I havent updated this story in forever and I know your all probably very angry. The only problem is I am not sure where to take this story and I was thinking of rewriting it and making it better. What do you all think? Let me know if you want me to continue it the way it is or go back and make it better cause I like to think my writing has improved.**


End file.
